


Abba

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blasphemy, Caretaking, Challenges, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mental Instability, Souled Vampire(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel tries to get through to Spike after he returns with his soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abba

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Nekid Numbers story, where I got to pick any partner for Spike and the prompts of "cross" and "daddy kink"

Looking on, three days after Spike had returned to Sunnydale, Angel was just as lost as Buffy had been when she’d been in the same place. Why she thought he would be of any help was a mystery. Spike _loved_ Buffy. His current condition was a direct result of something he’d done with the intention of showing her his contrition for what he’d done in the past, Angel was fairly certain of that, at least. 

 

While he’d learned some of the benefits of regaining his soul after such a very, very long time, the fact remained that Angel hadn’t asked for it. Hell, he’d spent decades in misery and still cursed its existence occasionally. Spike, though…he was always one to do something you’d never expect. Even after Angel had accepted the fact that being souled wasn’t entirely terrible, he still was sure he would never have gone out and tried to get one on purpose. Especially if it involved the horrific tasks Spike had taken on to reach that goal. 

 

Spike knew he was there, of course, though his presence wasn’t acknowledged. Angel cringed as Spike moved to drape his arms over the cross again and the smoke and smell of burning flesh floated toward him. The way Buffy explained it, he was speaking in gibberish and it was exceptionally difficult to communicate with him in any meaningful way. 

 

They’d had more than their share of hostility toward each other, but a blood tie was almost irresistible. Buffy thought that if anyone could get through to Spike, it would be Angel. So of course, Angel had come as soon as she had asked. He’d spent most of the trip there listing reasons why he _shouldn’t_ , but their connection could not be ignored, no matter what had happened between them in the past.

 

Taking a seat on a half-rotted pew, he opened with a quiet and careful, “Spike. Look at me. Come away from there, please. You’re hurting yourself.”

 

It was almost a surprise when Spike actually turned and looked at him on the first try. “Angelus”, he said, his voice hoarse and confused. “Are you really here?”

 

“Yes. I mean, no, not- I left Angelus behind, remember? After I got my soul back, like you got yours. Just Angel now. You know me.”

 

Spike was still leaning partially against the marble cross, and Angel figured his first priority was to get some distance between him and the object causing the smoke and pain (though Spike certainly seemed oblivious to any pain in this state). When he just cast his unfocused eyes in Angel’s direction, Angel tried again.”Spike, please. Come over here so I can talk to you.”

 

It worked for a few seconds, as Spike did move away from the cross and take a step, but then he froze. His expression reflected something Angel had seen many times in those blue eyes- fear. “I’m not going to hurt you. No more Angelus now, you know that, you must remember it in there somewhere”, Angel said with a small smile that was meant to be reassuring. It wasn’t like Spike had no reason to be afraid, but at least he had _a little_ less reason to fear Angel than Angelus. Of course, he wasn’t exactly in his right mind at the moment. There was no telling what might set him off and the last thing Angel wanted was to make the situation worse. There are, after all, some feelings that just don’t ever go away no matter what. Bloodshed and mayhem hadn’t been the only thing Angel and Spike had shared off and on over the decades. 

 

Spike started moving closer to Angel and mumbling, but Angel could hear him anyway. “There was an earthquake, you know. Moved the stone from Chist’s tomb when the women came to see it. They were so amazed to see He was gone, after he’d died on a cross like that one”, Spike told Angel as he gestured toward the larger wooden cross on the wall. “You know,“ Spike continued as he reached where Angel was sitting and knelt on the floor in front of him, “I don’t think it says anything about Jesus speaking to his Father when he resurrected.”

 

Spike had been atheist for more than a century, but Angel went along with it.”You’re right, I think it’s said He spoke to people but…what has you thinking about this now, Spike?”

 

Looking up with eyes a little more clear and intense, he replied, “I don’t remember my father. I only ever had you. Sire. Abba. _Daddy_.” 

 

Taken aback, Angel was silent for a moment before he told Spike, “Don’t think I was much in the way of a father figure to you when you rose from the dead. Technically, I’m not even your Sire.”

 

Slowly moving until he lifted himself into Angel’s lap, Spike nuzzled his neck and murmured, “But you were. You are. Only Daddy I ever had, and here you are, bringing me back from…well, I’m still dead, but my mind was gone. Suppose it still is a bit, but just coming here you took me from another kind of tomb.”

 

Leaning back a little, Spike pressed a gentle kiss against Angel’s lips. Before Angel had a chance to respond, Spike continued. “My Daddy, coming to save me”, before going in for another kiss. This one was more heated, and Angel found himself getting incredibly aroused as Spike pushed against his lap and their mouths opened and tongues met for the first time in years.

 

Instinctively, Angel wrapped his arms around Spike and pulled their bodies as close as possible. He could feel Spike’s erection against his own, and was struck silent with how they’d gotten from there to here in just a matter of minutes. When their lips parted again, Spike spoke again. “You’ll always be Daddy to me, Angel. Wanna be good for you, make you feel like I feel.”

 

Of all things they’d gotten up to over the years they were first together, and all the times they ran into each other after that, Spike had never said anything like this before. Angel thought it should feel wrong, but it was the exact opposite. Having Spike in his lap, in his arms, holding him close and trying to bring him back to reality felt at once paternal and erotic. 

 

After who knows much more time kissing and grinding against each other, Angel placed his arms around Spike’s thin waist and stood, lifting him as Spike wrapped his legs around him. “Let me take you home, please. Daddy’s going to take good care of you, promise.” The words felt simultaneously foreign and natural coming from his mouth, but Angel knew he owed Spike at least this much, probably a lot more.

 

“Yes”, Spike whispered into his ear, sounding eager but still weak. “Need you, Daddy.”

 

Still holding Spike in his strong grip, Angel walked out into the night air to bring him to the car. If this was what Spike wanted ( _needed_ ), there was no way Angel would refuse him. Angel would be perfectly happy to hear Spike call him _Daddy_ for as long as he wanted. He knew it wouldn’t last long, but for tonight, having that lean beautiful body underneath his, he’d be happy to play Daddy for Spike if that was what coaxed him back to sanity.


End file.
